Rapture: The Hidden City
by CrisisX-15
Summary: Shadow and friends find themselves thrust into a city of chaos and horror, while on their journey to find Alexia's true father. Takes place a year before Bioschock 2.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE READING STORY OTHERWISE YOU'LL BE LOST:**

**These are MY fictional characters from another book that i'm writing and i wanted to see if they'd do well in a Bioschock story. Here is some basic info.**

**Shadow: Main Character, Mercenary. Is bounded to Alexia by a mystical chain that makes them one.**

**Alexia: 6 year old girl who is a witch. can summon the magic chain whenever she likes and sever it as well.**

**Christina: Bounty hunter and old friend of Shadow's. Likes Shadow but does not show it.**

**Will: Smart ass theif, who relies more on speed and dexterity than strength.**

**Eric:...well there you go**

* * *

Prologue: Rapture

"For the last time, Eric," said Shadow with a highly annoyed. "Give me the damn map, before I start getting angry."

Shadow and his companions all stood huddled around Eric on the deck of the ship. They had been sailing for 3 months attempting to find Alexia's father. The dark starry sky hung over their heads as the bright moon gazed down upon them.

"For the last time," said Eric imitating Shadow's annoyance. "I know exactly where we are. We are somewhere in the mid Atlantic region."

Christina sneered at him shook her head, "SOMEWHERE, which is another word for lost. I told you not to give him the map Will."

"Don't drag me into this," argued will as he sat on the edge of the ship. "'You guys didn't seem to care if he had it. You know what you were getting into when you said you didn't mind."

The entire ship went quiet as they each contemplated their next course of action. If they did not find their exact location soon then they would never be able to find Alexia's father. They had to think of something soon.

"Papa," mumbled Alexia as she tugged on Shadow's hand lightly. "I'm scared, something's here."

Shadow patted her on her head and stared out into the violent waves. "It's nothing Alexia. It's probably just a whale or maybe a storm is coming."

Alexia shook her head and grappled onto Shadow. "No…I told her to go away. But she won't go. She says that I belong to "The Family" now."

"She," asked Will as he placed his feet back on the deck of the ship. "What do you mean she?"

"And what the hell is "The Family"," asked Christina as they all looked at Alexia.

Alexia stood there quietly staring at the ground, as everyone gazed down at her. Her head then shot up and she gasped as the voice in her head disappeared. "…She's here."

Suddenly a loud wretched screech engulfed the night sky and they all feel to their knees covering their ears. The violent sound clawed at their eardrums as it continued its merciless assault.

Shadow reopened his eyes and looked about the ship, with blurred vision, for Alexia. He had to protect her no matter what. He then turned to the head of the ship and saw a bright red light focused on him. As his vision improved he was able to make out the shape of, what was most likely, a young woman in some type of light weight armor. Two needles shot out from her arms.

Her appearance was not the thing that caught his attention, however. What seized his gaze was Alexia being held captive under her arm. Anger filled his body as he stared at her terrorized face. "ALEXIA!" Shadow then stumbled to his feet and raced forwards towards the strange woman. "PUT HER DOWN!"

The woman swung her arm and his was cut across his cheek by one of the needles. Shadow then felt a sudden pulse of energy blast him in his chest and he was sent flying back into a wall.

"PAPA," called out Alexia as the woman turned her back to them to face the ocean once again. "HELP ME!"

"ALEXIA," cried out Shadow once again as he attempted to stumble to his feet. As the woman leapt of the edge the mystical chain appeared around his neck and he was then yanked from his feet and dragged forward. "SHIT," yelled Shadow as he clawed at the metal collar.

Shadow rammed into the edge of the ship and broke through it effortlessly a moment before he became submersed under the ocean. He gazed downwards and saw the woman still swimming, but Alexia was nowhere to be seen.

_Papa, _called out Alexia as she entered Shadow's mind.

_Alexia where are you? Tell me where you are!_

_She put me in the large tank on her back. Papa listen to me. This woman calls herself a Big Sister. She's taking me back to "The Family"._

_What family? Alexia, just hold on. I'm coming!"_

Shadow then seized the long chain and began to pull himself towards the Big Sister. He slowly inched closer to her as she continued her decent into the water. Shadow could feel his lungs beginning to want to give out, but he knew he had to hold on for Alexia. He had to save her.

_Papa…she's taking me to Rapture._

_What's Rapture?_

_An enormous city underwater…Papa…you won't survive much longer without air. You can't come._

_Alexia, just hang on. Let me get you out of there_

_Papa…you can't come. I'm going to sever the chain, and I want you to return to the surface. You won't make the trip._

_Don't talk like that. I'll protect you. I'll save you. Just hang on for a moment longer._

_…Bye bye papa. I'll try to find a way back to you and the others. I love you…_

The chain then vanished and the Big Sister jetted forward down into the darkness. _ALEXIA, NOOOO!_

Shadow continued to swim forward even as his lungs were engulfed in the unbearable flames. His vision became blurred and his mind was surrounded by a thick fog of exhaustion. He could feel his heartbeat slowing and his body beginning to go cold. He lost the energy to swim. He lost the energy to move. Just as he thought his fate was sealed light engulfed his face and he reopened his eyes to gaze at the large underwater city. Rapture.

_Hello, can you hear me? Are you still alive?_

_Who are you? You're…you're not Alexia._

_Just hang on, I'll send help for you. Just hang on a bit longer._

_…Alexia…_

_He…Jus…ho…on_

_The stranger's voice then became unclear as Shadow's mind became a distant thing. He had passed out._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Splicers

Footsteps could be heard as Shadow was still suspended in darkness. He could feel air filling his lungs, but he was unable to move his body at all. He knew he was alive, but he could open his eyes to prove to himself that he was. He felt like a puppet at the mercy of its master.

"Look at this little bitch," came a sadistic demonic voice. "Not a drop of ADAM in him. How did this little shit survive?"

"He's still alive," came a female voice just as twisted as the males. "He's quite handsome, if you ask me."

"Well I didn't. Anyway this maggot isn't useful at all. Should we kill him?"

"What would be the point? Just leave him. The Little Sister and her brute will be here any minute."

Shadow heard the footsteps then trailed away into oblivion and Shadow was left alone with his thoughts alone.

_...Alexia…_

He regained feeling in his hand for a moment and it slightly twitched before he lost control once again.

_Alexia…_

Shadow lifted his arm and gripped the ground underneath him.

_Alexia_

Shadow then pulled himself forward and began to drag himself across the ground. He needed to get up. He needed to save her. He had walk.

"ALEXIA!"

Color flooded his eyes as they shot opened and sounds became clearer as the thick fog of exhaustion lifted from his mind. He felt himself shiver as he realized that he was drenched with water. He could hear the faint sound of water dripping from the ceiling but otherwise everything else was silent. He stumbled to his feet to and leaned against a nearby wall as he began to catch his breath.

"Where the hell am I?"

He raised his head and looked at the large glass windows and watched as marine life swam around the building. He didn't know what to do now. Lost in an area he did not know. His friends were still on the ship, if the Big Sister didn't decide to finish the job. And the two biggest questions still remained. How did he end up down there and where was Alexia.

"Jesus loves me this I know, For the Bible tells me so," sung another demented voice. But this one was different from the other two. This one seemed…broken.

Shadow observed his surroundings, desperately searching for a place to hide. He found one quite some ways away from him behind a large pillar and he instantly dashed for it. He peeked over the side of the pillar and watched as a man continued to walk forward. His clothes were torn and ragged and his face was heavily scarred and twisted. Two sharp hooks clenched tightly in his hands. The man halted in his steps and began to survey the area.

"What's this," asked the man to himself. "A new arrival? My, my, if this isn't a major surprise." He then leapt onto a nearby wall and began to observe the room until he came to one of the large pillars. "COME OUT YOU PUSSY!"

Shadow's body stiffened as the man's eyes locked with his and a devilish smile appeared on his face. He had found his prey. Shadow tore himself away from the pillar and sprinted towards the man. He had hoped to avoid conflict, but he now knew there was no other choice. He could handle himself in a fight.

"Bring it, you ugly son of a bitch," exclaimed Shadow as he balled his fist, preparing for a attack.

The demented man leapt off the wall and rushed forward with his hooks ready to pierce Shadow. Shadow grabbed both the hooks in place and struggled to keep the man back.

"I WANT YOUR ADAM," exclaimed the man.

Shadow smirked at him, "Sorry pal, but I don't swing that way."

Shadow then spun himself around and tossed the man clear across the room. "I was hoping to avoid using this. Every time I do, I get closer to being stuck like this." Shadow then snapped his fingers and his body began to shake violently. His shirt ripped and tore off as spikes protruded his shoulders and the white of his eyes became pure black as his iris turned red. His skin became bone white and his hair grew to his shoulders and turned white as well. His fingernails turned to claws and the familiar black design appeared on his body. "But…I suppose I have no choice."

The man then stood and smiled slightly. "Who fucked you up? Was it Ryan or Lamb?"

Shadow then rose his hands and his claws grew even longer as he raced forward. "I don't have to answer that!"

The man raced forward as well but instead of readying his hooks he pulled out a large needle with blue liquid inside. He injected it into his arm, and Shadow watched as his arm caught ablaze with lightning.

Shadow then smiled as his animalistic instincts took over. "This just got a hell of a lot more interesting!"


End file.
